


Они говорят

by The_Magnificent_7



Series: Тексты G–PG [13]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon, Someone survived, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: Некоторые выжили. Но без потерь не обошлось.





	

Они говорят — Гуди жив.

Они говорят — ему нужен воздух, много воздуха, поэтому он лежит в другой комнате.

Они говорят — рёбра Робишо сломаны. И ноги. Но он жив.

С головой Гуди тоже что-то не то, так они говорят.

Вроде бы он никого не узнаёт. Это они говорят шёпотом, между собой, и не дают Билли даже попытаться встать.

Вот ведь упрямый сукин сын, злится тип в сером фартуке, пропахшем карболкой и кровью. Привяжите его: косоглазый, когда не в отключке, пытается уползти.

«Каброн! — слышит он. — Назови моего друга косоглазым ещё раз, и тебя будут звать разорванной задницей!» А потом пол скрипит под тяжёлыми шагами, и ему повторяют: «Лежи, Гуди жив. Просто ему совсем не очень. Но он жив. В другой комнате».

Глупцы.

Они в доме Тедди.

В нём только одна комната.

И Билли снова пытается сползти с кровати.

Чтобы найти другую комнату. И Гуди. Если повезёт.

— Я — Сэм Чизэм.

— Да.

— Я — твой друг.

— Да?

— Мы познакомились сразу после войны.

— Какой?

— Что ты помнишь, Гуди?

— Кто такой Гуди?

— Хорошо, что ты помнишь о себе?

— Вест-Пойнт.

— Ты там учился?

— Да. Нет. Не помню.

— Кто я?

— Мой друг.

Сэм вздыхает. Ему нужно было уехать неделю, нет, две недели назад, а он сидит здесь и ждёт, когда врач скажет, что Гуди точно выкарабкается. Врач — молодой парень, смотрит на его друзей с удивлением. Они должны лежать в могилах, а лежат на кроватях, Билли и Фарадей в доме Тедди, Гуднайт у Эммы. Эмма ушла жить к подруге, с Гуди только он; врач говорит, нельзя закрывать окна, спать тоже нельзя, нужно слушать больного. Вот это просто, он давно не спит. С того дня, когда Гуди полетел с колокольни.

— Ты! Ты самый подлый! Самый грязный! Самый безумный мексиканец во всем Техасе! Нет! Ты самый тупой мерзавец на всём юге! Как я буду жить? С одной рукой? Как мешать колоду? Как сдавать карты? Нет, ты послушай, я тебе кадык и левой рукой вырву, когда встану, сын койота! Боже, благослови моих стариков за зубы, которыми я открою любую бутылку! Что ты ржёшь? Передние выбило, только передние! Их я вставлю. А руку ты мне назад не пришьёшь, подлый ты индюк.

— Надо было отрезать тебе язык, Фарадей. Зря оставил. Думал, вдруг пригодится, лучший любовник всё-таки.

Васкес хохочет. Потом вскакивает, вытаскивает из-под Фарадея судно, суёт его мальчишке-помощнику и шагает к другой кровати.

— Лежи, Билли. Гуди жив. Просто ему не очень.


End file.
